Siempre hay esperanza
by Mizar Tenjo
Summary: Aún que estés al borde de la desesperación y que veas que ya no hay que hacer, siempre encontrarás quien te de la fuerza de la esperanza.


**Decleimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**

" **Siempre hay esperanza"**

Sabia lo que quería, sabia lo que anhelaba y lo que en verdad pedía su corazón, lo que durante todo este tiempo buscaba sin saber.

Cada día, cada hora, inclusive cada segundo que pasaba en su vida, hacia algo que sacaba sonrisas a quien lo rodeaba, pensando que, algún día, se le seria recompensado, pero ¿cuando seria?

No lo sabia...

~Hijo, algún día, entenderás por que te digo esto ~recordaba las palabras de su padre, como una grabadora.

Su madre y abuela siempre se lo decían, que se parecía a su padre, en espíritu, alma, en creer que todo tiene solución y que, se debe dar una sonrisa a cada reto que se nos enfrente.

Al saber que su padre y madre habian desaparecido, sintió gran dolor y tristeza, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus orbes rosas rojizos, empuñando con fuerza y clamar por ellos con voz fuerte, esperando que alguien la escuchara.

~Oye Yuma ~jalandolo del hombro y hacer que la mire, su hermana mayor Akari, quien igual o mas sufría, pero no se mostraría débil.

Debia ser fuerte para el, su abuela, pero principalmente, para ella misma.

~Deja de lloriquear como una niña, y ve a hacer la tarea, que mañana tienes escuela ~en tono serio ordeno.

~No seas tan dura, Akari ~dijo tranquilamente la abuela de ambos.

Sin decir palabra, subió y se encerró en su cuarto, yendo a la habitación arriba de la suya, donde había artículos y objetos de diferentes épocas y lugares, por los cuales, sus padres fueron.

Una amaca a distancia de la ventana donde se veía la ciudad, pero sobre todo, la luna, que poco a poco se iba opacando por las cargadas nubes.

~Madre... Padre... ¿Donde están? ~pregunto mirando la luna, esperando de ella una respuesta.

/

En otro parte, corriendo por su vida y por la de su hermano menor, iban corriendo buscando un refugio.

Sus perseguidores cada vez aumentaban en numero, por vía área y terrestre, no pararían hasta encontrarlos.

~Un poco mas Haruto ~pidió el mayor tomándolo fuerte de la mano y correr.

El pequeño de tan solo seis años ya no podía mas, sus piernas no soportaban mas y sus pulmones no alcanzaban a tomar aire, por lo que comenzó a marearse.

~Haruto ~mirándolo, lo tomo y cargo tras su espalda, hasta llegar a las torres de luz de Heartland.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, sobre su espalda llevaba a su hermano que se aferraba a el.

Desde pequeño, su hermano era algo enfermizo, por lo que mientras su padre trabajaba, el junto a Orbital, se dedicaron a cuidarlo día y noche; pero en una noche en particular, esa misma en la que corrían, huían, era por una enfermedad que ataco al menor de los Tenjo.

Trepó y salto la barrera que detenía el paso a cualquiera que intentara pasar, pero por el bien de su hermano, saltaría o entraría a cualquier lugar con tal de protegerlo; corrió subiendo las escaleras, se sentía cansado, pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

Llegando a la azotea de aquel lugar, encontró un espacio donde descansar sin ser vistos.

~Aquí no nos encontraran ~revisando a su alrededor y luego ver a Haruto, quien lloraba.

~Todo va a estar bien ~poniéndose a su nivel, sin lograr calmarlo ~tengo algo que te calmara ~.

De su bolsillo, saco un pequeño caramelo envuelto en un papel amarillo en cubo, acercándoselo ~toma, come ~.

Mirándolo y luego a su hermano, tomo el caramelo y quitándole la envoltura, saboreó sonriente ~esta delicioso ~dijo causando una sonrisa a Kaito.

Mas su felicidad solo duro poco, ya que habian dado con ellos; Haruto era llevado al helicóptero mientras Kaito era sometido.

«¿A caso no hay modo de librarnos de ellos? »se pregunto Kaito mientras era arrastrado a otro helicóptero.

El preferido y favorito para ganar el torneo de la región de Asia, un galán para las chicas y un excelente duelista.

Cada día se esforzaba por dar lo mejor, esmerarse y sobre todo, divirtiendose en cada duelo que enfrentaba; le gustaba, lo amaba podría decir.

Pero no toda su vida puede ser a como lleva sus duelos; sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran pequeños.

Sus padres, hermana gemela y el iban en el auto, felices, después de una cena en familia en un restaurante de elegancia, cuando frente de ellos, la policía perseguía a un delincuente que huía a toda velocidad en un auto robado, pasándose al carril contrario, lo peor paso; después de un tiempo, un milagro ocurrió, ellos sobrevivieron, pero quedando solos, huérfanos.

De ahí comenzó su reto, proteger y cuidar de su gemela; la gente esperaba con euforia e impaciencia el duelo final, los gritos de fanáticos por ver a sus favoritos en las finales.

Mientras tanto el meditana en la sala de espera de aquel lugar, esperando al segundo finalista, después de su batalla que le dio la victoria, recordaba lo que hace una semanas le informaron.

«Joven Kamishiro, su hermana a sido hospitalizada, parece que sufrió graves quemaduras, ya la estamos atendiendo, pero su estado de salud es grave »recordó las palabras del doctor quien le llamo, quien les había cuidado cuando niños.

Su corazón se partió en pedazos, la sangre hielo en sus venas, no pensaba en nada mas que no fueran esas palabra: grave; empuño con fuerza, comenzando a gotearle sangre de las manos ante la fuerza de la rabia que sentía.

«¡Damas y caballeros, el duelo final por saber quien nos representara esta por comenzar »el anuncio del comentarista lo saco de sus pensamientos.

En eso un chico había salido de la habitación donde estaban, no lo había visto bien, así que le resto importancia, el viento soplo, y con eso, un par de cartas cabello al suelo desde la mesa de centro.

Abrió sus ojos, sus pesados párpados ante la mala noche de recuerdos que estaba pasando no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño, y ahora la lluvia menos; encontrándose solo en una pequeña habitación, se levanto a cerrar la ventana por la cual el viento y agua entraban.

Una cama, escritorio y una silla mas un mueble conformaba todo su cuarto, lo mas que podía pagar después de todo, aun no eran mayores de edad para poder tomar su fortuna.

Suspiro y volvió a la cama, observando el techo «¿como estarás hermana? »se pregunto triste.

Una carta, duelos, enemigos que se combierten en tus amigos.

-¡KATTOBINGUSO OREI! -esas palabras llenas de animo, de corazón, fueron la clave para empezar un nuevo capítulo, pensar en lo que se a hecho.

Kaito Tenjo, Ryoga Kamishiro, Yuma Tsukumo, enemigos y amigos hasta el fin.


End file.
